My Foreign Destiny
by MindIIBody
Summary: What is destiny that holds us with its never ending string? Our fates intertwine in a smooth and graceful way, only to be torn asunder... We may never know, but I want to prove destiny wrong. May we live in happiness...AU
1. Prologue

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA!**

**IMPORTANT NOTE! PLEASE READ!**

**NOTE: This is a Rin/Sess/Kagura fanfic, full of romance and angst. For those who aren't use to intense angst DO NOT READ! And this is a warning for those who do not like Sess/Rin pairing as well because it WILL be based on that specific pairing. So please be kind and do not flame, the warning was posted already. Thank you.**

* * *

**Prologue**

_Fated to meet...and bond with one another._

_She to him as he to her…_

_Fated to love...but love shall fail._

_Two attracts but love shall not prevail._

_Fated to hate...but such a thing shall not be permitted._

_Two will oppose and things will shatter…_

**_Destined to be and to be forgotten… searching for the same thing._**

**Seeking for love and care without realizing it will always there.**

_**Destined to love as well to hate...searching for what was forgotten.**_

**What was forgotten will always be there as their pastime.**

_**Destined to life...and in life they will find...**_

_**What they were looking for...**_

**Him to her as she to him…_for life_.**

* * *

**Author's Note: Okay I know it was short, but at least I got started on it. I hope it interest someone in the least. Though I have to say this is the best thing I've made since forever. It's meant to be a prophecy, and last I checked prophecies didn't foretell much about everything that was to come. Anyways, I'm doing this for a friend of mines. Her name is Rin-Elwin, and she has some AWESOME Inuyasha and Kagome stories so for those who are into Inuyasha and Kagome couplings you should go check out her profile. Hope you all like it, and please review. **


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha!**

**NOTE: From what I researched on some sites, these names mean the following:**

**Xueman: means "snowy grace"**

**Meihui: means "beautiful wisdom"**

**Shan: means "elegant bearing"**

**Xingjuan: means "arising grace"**

* * *

**Chapter One: _Engagement_**

Shan stares at cousin with curiosity as she gracefully kneeled in front of her father's grave. He was the last Emperor they had before her father came into title. The poetry on the elegantly carved stone leads to the name Shunzong, her sister's father. He was known to be a fair man, though weak in resolve and lived a very short time for his legacy. Of course during that time though he was able to do a lot of things, one of them included his trip to a foreign country. We know it as Japan, but then again we're not that sure either. For the Chinese was a proud race and tends to keep to one's self that was until their Emperor made that trip the time before he died. It was rumored that her mother had been a Japanese woman, and hence her other name came to be. Rin, was her Japanese name. Her mother Rina was but a poor servant at the household where the Emperor took refuge. It was strange to say how Shunzong took interest in the maid, for it was said her looks were mere passing in beauty. The outcome of their love was great though.

When Shunzong knew of Rina's pregnancy, he promises to take her to China with him. He kept that promise as he took the trip home the follow months but when they arrived at China, Rina came to birth early. Sadly, she died the very same day the babe was born. Causing Shunzong to go into depression, he wouldn't have even looked at his child the last few months of his life. It was on his dead bed that he named her, Rin was given to her by her father. In honor of her mother that short name was given in Japanese but to honor his land he named her Xueman. With her she carried his name and was crowned princess but with her birth she carried another duty as well. Before the former Emperor left Japan, he made a pact with another lord there. To ensure safety in the waters and on his land he insisted that the lord will allow him to give his daughter's hand in marriage to secure the agreement. Originally Xueman was not suppose to be given into marriage but since the lord insisted that he does not wish to mingle the bloods too much, the Emperor offered the child in the womb of his woman. It was after that agreement that Xueman's fate was sealed, causing her to be a valuable aspect within the castle. Shan's father, Xianzong, the Emperor of China gives great respect to her as well.

It was because she is so important to the contact of previous years that her living in the castle was most suffocating. From when she was born, she had no love from any parents. Cuddled by ladies in waiting and taught most strictly in the arts of women, Xueman turned into a polished gem every prince's heart is set on. It was quite a shocking development to see how Xueman turned out. Though her father was quite dashing and her mother a passing beauty, she somehow outshone their looks. With marble pale skin, free of blemishes, dark silky hair, warm big dark brown eyes, adorable medium size nose leading to a pair of luscious red lips, she was known as "Xingjuan" than Xueman.

Today she was dressed in a wonderful dress, consisting of a light orange skirt underneath her multi-colored robe that wrapped around her wonderfully portioned body. The robe's sleeves had another layer on top of the original robe sleeves, it was sheer and light orange as well, with a daisy printings on it. The sleeves were big and roomy and the robe's collar bared her collar bones and little of her upper chest. With her lustrous inky black hair pulled back into three distinct buns adorned with a huge yellow rose in the center bun and matching golden hairpins that dangles beautifully on her head…she was perfect. A chain ran around her forehead and her earrings carried the same patterns. Her feet was fitted nicely with her pointed shoes and matched perfectly to her gown. Indeed she was grace and was arising to the top with a striking course.

Shan snapped out of her awe-inspiring thoughts when Xueman said, "Today will be the celebration… Will you attend, Shan?"

Flushing with embarrassment, she replied, "Yes, though I doubt I'm welcomed. I'm certain no one will notice me though, since you're always center of attention."

Xueman gave a small smile, giving more light to her face as she spoke, "I was told that I will meet my betrothal there tonight."

"What?! No, that can't be. It's too soon, I thought they agreed on when you turn twenty and five!" exclaimed a outraged Shan.

Scolding gently, Xueman spoke, "Shan, a princess should not raise her voice. It is forbidden, darling. You should know that by now at the age of ten and five. I am sorry though, dear Shan, for I cannot be allowed to stay here any longer. The attacks are becoming too many… all because of me. I do not wish to cause trouble. All I've ever wished for was to bring honor to our household. Please forgive me for requesting your father, uncle to hasten our engagement."

Shan knew exactly what her cousin spoke of. Ever since Xueman was declared the world's most enchanting beauty, every man started to desire her for himself. At the age of ten and two, there were many cases of sneak-ins to steal her away. As the years passed by things grew worst, and stress was being pressed on her father heavily for this reason. Though Shan really is fond of her cousin, she knew she had to let her go. She jested, "Better out than in, one once told me. So being loud isn't forbidden, it's just…impolite. Yes, impolite. And I happen to love being loud, just let someone try to shut me up!"

Xueman smile widen as she heard this, 'Shan…I'll miss you.' Was her last thought before she called to Shan to join her in returning to their respective rooms to get ready for the party to come.

* * *

**ELSEWHERE**

* * *

Today seemed to get worst for someone else out there. With long silvery hair, blazing gold gaze and fair skin, a man walked through the woods. In back of him ten others followed, loyally to aid his quest. "Oi Sesshomaru, when are we going to get there? I'm starving and not to mention I'm tired. We've been traveling for days had it not been for chichi-ue I would not have come with you!"

Mostly loyally anyways, turning around with a berating glare, Sesshomaru spoke chillingly, "Speak for yourself, little brother, for I, Sesshomaru have no need to stop. Do as you wish, but do not hider me from my primary goal."

The person who was called 'little brother' gave a snarl before shouting, "Heh! Just like you to be a total snob. What a jerk, you're still angry that you couldn't mate with Kagura, aren't you? Because I can see that stick in your arse from right here… I guess the case is pretty bad because it's in pretty deep, considering how many times you guys rutted already though, I can't believe you want more. Talk about mad dog-" the idiotic 'little brother' never finished that line before another man came to him, punching him in the face.

"Hey! What was that for?!" questioned an offended 'little brother'.

"That…is for being stupid. And this…" another punch, "Is for being loud. Just shut up and keep walking. We were told it would be far so shut your mouth. Damn, it's not hard I'm hungry too and you don't see me complaining." Said the mysterious figure.

As the 'little brother' pulled himself up, the moon cast its rays upon him. Showing the similarity between the two brothers, both possessed long silvery hair, golden eyes and sharp white teeth when bared. The difference is though, that one has dog ears and the other has pointy, along with the fact that one is shorter than the other. It was a incredible resemblance. The shorter white hair man shouted, "What the hell, Kouga!? Who cares about you? I'm looking out for myself so back off!"

"I don't know how Kagome stands you…" whispered the man identified as Kouga. He was actually very handsome looking. With splendid black hair tied into a high ponytail, icy blue eyes, tan complexion, and slightly muscular built. Indeed he was a sight to look at.

Sesshomaru gazed steadily between the two, it was said that there was a love triangle between Inuyasha and his human mate, Kagome and the wolf pact leader, Kouga. He never listened much to gossip but he suppose they were right, seeing as there was a tight tension in the air. It was he who broke with his cold tone, "This Sesshomaru cares less about who stands what. We traveled for a reason, let us move."

With those cold crisp words the tension broke and a long silence ensued as they party went on. It wasn't until a few minutes later that they sighted a grand city along with the royal palace, their destination. Inuyasha was the first to make it obvious, "That's one hell of a town."

Kouga scoffed and said, "I've seen better…though I've never really seen clothes like that before. It's so…"

"Indecent!" cried a squawky voice from behind. Inuyasha and Kouga turned at the same time towards the voice. A green and awkward looking youkai stepped out from the darkness of the crowd behind them. He was dressed in a ugly brown colored clothing that did nothing to compliment his looks. Rather degrade if it could.

Sesshomaru turned around once more, and spoke, "Let us carry on with our task."

The youkai squawked again before running after his master with little speed. Inuyasha and Kouga stared dumbly at first before one said, "I bet he's gay…"

"Totally… I mean there is no such man out there who would whine as such. Is there?" questioned Kouga.

"Yeah, he is gay…I can smell it or at least I think so," said Inuyasha.

"Kami, I hope Sesshomaru knows what he's doing. He's been pissed off lately since his father forbids him to see Kagura again. Though I agree with his father, I can't help but to feel bad for him. I hope this new princess is really what they said her to be. I mean, with all of those qualities I bet I'd be head over heels for her too if I saw her," remarked Kouga.

"I know, I got to admit I agree with you. Too bad he's too much of a prick to ask for help. If I wasn't mated to Kagome, I might have volunteered to marry the wrench. I guess things in life are disappointing after all…" whispered Inuyasha.

Nodding his head in agreement, Kouga said, "We better go now, before Sesshomaru roast our asses."

Grinning with ignorance, "I'd like to see him try!"

Even with that spoken they both ran towards the city and towards the opening gate to where Sesshomaru waited impassively to them. After giving them a stoic expression, Sesshomaru turned and commanded "Let's go."

* * *

**Author's Note: **In honor of my readers, I just wanted to acknowledge **TheSecretRiddle. **Sorry for confusing you and stuff. Here's the real chapter. Hope you enjoyed it more.

Many thanks to the following:

**_TheSecretRiddle_**

**_Arc-an Angel_**

**_Chew Chew _**

**_icygirl2_**

**_Secret Angel Forever21_**

**_aoshi02780_**


End file.
